August 2005
Church, Media, Occult, Police, Politics, Transport The main news story remains the recent terror attacks in London and the search for “terrorist sleepers” across the country. In all, there have been five attacks and four attempted attacks, all focussed on London’s Underground system. Unusually, whilst eight of the attacks have since been attributed to Islamic fundamentalists, the first attack; the release of saran gas on the Waterloo line has been linked to remnants of the Russian Todeskult (an offshoot of the group that executed similar attacks on the Tokyo underground in the nineties). The presence of members of a so-called “Death Cult” in the UK has raised worries of further attacks, something that the authorities are keen to prevent if possible. Investigations have now opened to determine whether this was a single attack or the start of a campaign of terror. Bureaucracy, Media, Police, Politics The Constabulary has made a number of arrests across the city following the recent terrorist attacks, although in most case those arrested were released within a few days following questioning. A number of people have been detained however, many of whom are believed to be linked to the Russian Todeskult responsible for the saran gas attack on the underground. They have been detained under the Prevention of Terrorism Act for further questioning, although some have commented that this may in fact be a ploy to prevent further attacks. Occult, Police How did members of the Russian Todeskult manage to get into Britain without being detected by the authorities? Members of the cult are under constant observation to try to prevent such an attack happening again. More worrying is the question of why were they outside of the former Soviet Bloc, it has been well established in the past that cult members rarely leave the country in which they were indoctrinated. Rumours abound that the attack was part of some world wide conspiracy to promote their beliefs (that the end of the world is coming) through engendering terror in the normal population. Unfortunately the four persons responsible for the attack committed suicide during interrogation (although the method of their suicide has not been revealed). Investigations into the matter continue. Finance, High Society, Industry, Police Security has been raised at a number of high profile sites across the city in light of the recent terror attacks. Armed guards have been posted at each of the six Phoenix Towers, Reed Communications and Jodrell Bank, although no explanation for the latter has been forthcoming. Meanwhile a number of arrests have been made; mainly of individuals from the Muslim community all have been released following questioning. The Constabulary has refused to comment on either the arrests or the guards (it is rumoured that the latter may not even be members of The Constabulary). Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Police, Politics The Directors of six of the city’s biggest companies were called to an emergency meeting with both The Constabulary and local government officials to discuss emergency procedures should the city come under terrorist attack. The plans are believed to have focussed on how the city would use resources provided by the various industries in the city and how they would be used to control the flow of information, ensure swift repairs etc. The city has but aside five million pounds for the implementation of emergency services. Bureaucracy, Police, Street Authorities have raised concerns about the number of transients who appear to be moving through the area using the city’s sewer system and that they may be being used to mask the movement of terrorists. Particular concern was raised after evidence that parts of the sewer system have been used to test either explosives or accelerants was discovered. The Constabulary has begun operations with the local sanitation department to close off access to the system by unauthorised personnel. Church, Media, Politics Leaders from the city’s Muslim Community have been quick to condemn the recent terrorist attacks in the country and have asked that members of the public continue to treat them with respect and civility. The comments are particularly important considering the recent firebombing of a number of Mosques across the city (supposedly in retaliation for arson attacks against a number of the city’s churches). The move has also been backed by a number of politicians as well, all of whom are keen to maintain a sense of normality across the city. Church, Legal, Police, Street The Constabulary has charged twenty-seven individuals with the arson attacks on five mosques with in the city. The attacks, which only caused minor damage and no injuries, were the work of far-right radicals who wished to use the attacks upon four of the city’s to stir racial animosity in the city by blaming the attacks on Muslim fundamentalists. The move has been condemned by the church, the authorities and The Constabulary. A further fifty arrests were made on the night of the attacks in the ensuing riot, although all have been released without charge since. Investigations into who initiated the riot have begun. Media, Police Investigations are continuing into a number of arson attacks at places or worship across the city, especially the attacks on four churches. St. Giles Church and Holy Trinity in Newcastle, St. Thomas the Apostle in Penkhull and St. Mark's Church in Shelton were all subjected to petrol bomb attacks late in the evening on Sunday 3rd July. Although the damage was limited at St. Giles, Holy Trinity and St. Marks, the attack at St. Thomas’ left thirteen dead (unbeknownst to the attackers a late night choir practice was being held). Investigations are focusing on CCTV footage of the two attackers. Church, Media, Police, Politics, Street The Constabulary has launched a city wide manhunt for the two individuals responsible for the four arson attacks on churches across the city last month, as well as the murder of thirteen members of the congregation at St. Thomas of the Apostle. Although the two individuals have not yet been identified, they have been described as a white male and female, both aged in their mid to late twenties, of average height and sleight build. The CCTV footage (which has been aired nightly on all news stations) indicates that although the attacks were only performed by the male, the choice of target appears to have been chosen by the female. Both are now wanted on multiple counts of both murder and arson. Investigations are to continue. Legal, Occult, Police Rumour has it that James Helmudson may have been bought in by The Constabulary to investigate the attacks on the city’s churches. Helmudson is rumoured to have provided information regarding the identities of the two individuals thought responsible for the attacks before the information was made public. Whether there is any truth in the rumour remains to be seen, but even the suggestion of it indicates that The Constabulary may be undertaking methods never dreamt of by the previous administration. Street, Underworld Bitter fighting continues between the Sandernacht Group and The Gambinos in their attempts to gain control of the city’s gangs and lucrative drug and gun markets. Fighting has once again intensified as both sides seek to gain a dominant place in the market. Smaller groups are beginning to get noticed, most obviously “The Consortium”, who appear to have gained ground after recent setbacks, but others have benefited from The Constabulary’s increased focus on these two, figurehead gangs. Police, Underworld A clear winner is beginning to emerge in the ongoing gang war between the Sandernacht Group and The Gambinos, with the Sandernacht Group just beginning to edge ahead in the territory stakes and having scored a number of significant hits against key Gambino figures. Rumour also has it that The Constabulary may have turned a blind eye to certain Sandernacht operations this month following The Gambino’s actions last month (The Gambino’s launched an unsuccessful attack against an accountant of The Sandernacht Group that resulted in a prolonged skirmish with Constabulary officers), although of course both parties deny this. Media, Occult, Police, Underworld The Constabulary continues to investigate the discovery of the body of Caleb Gambino near Hanchurch Woods last month. Caleb, the youngest grandson of Alfredo Gambino, was discovered by walkers on the morning of Monday 4th July. Although the official findings of the autopsy have not been made public, it is believed that he died as a result of an animal attack. Further tests are being conducted and the body has no yet been released to the family for burial. Occult, Street You expect me to believe that Caleb Gambino was killed by some kind of animal attack? That ain’t what happened, it’s just whoever did it wants us to believe that. We ain’t got no animals in this country big enough to do that to a man and don’t be coming round here with that “Beast of Bodmin Moor” crap. No, I reckon it’s another of those deals like that skinless guy they found up on Mow Cop, one of those government jobs. But as usual, no one’s come to me to ask anything. ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Industry, Media, Occult Farmers have reported a series of cattle mutilations to the west of the city, although no one appears to be taking the matter seriously. In all, thirteen cattle have been attacked during the last month (the attacks have only begun in this period); all have large sections of the rear quarters removed either by a sharp tool or undetermined type or by a large scale predator (although predictably the authorities are keen to play down the last suggestion). Media, Occult, University Strange weather continues to blight the country, often striking with little or no warning. As well as the recent tornado in Birmingham, other parts of the country have also been affected. The recent storms in Stoke are well documented, but meteorologists are still trying to determine the source of the freak weather (in all cases there have been no storm fronts or other phenomena that could lead to such freak weather). In the meantime, a number of emergency shelters are to be positioned about the city in case of further storms. Health, Legal, Media, Police The local health authority have refused to comment on rumours that John Richardson may have been involved in the illegal sale of organs harvested from children from a number of orphanages across the city, despite The Constabulary opening an investigation into the matter. Health, Legal, Occult, Politics If the rumours are true, just how did John Richardson manage to ply his foul trade under the eyes of the authorities? Initial estimates indicate that Richardson (an eminent paediatrician in the local health authority) had been running the organ trading ring for three years, cumulating a small fortune in the process. The only scandal of the same magnitude was the events surrounding Dr. Rhiane Matthews four years ago. In that case, Dr. Rhiane Matthews was using the practice as a front to distribute drugs across the city. No word has been given as to whom is to replace Dr. Richardson as the consultant paediatrician for the city’s orphanages. Finance, High Society, Media, University Van Der Laan Associates have announced a major scholarship scheme with the business studies department of Keele University. The scholarship will seek to financial remunerate the best students in exchange for a five year exclusive contract with Van Der Laan or one of its associated companies. The scholarship student will then be given their choice to either remain with the company or be given a reference to join whatever other company they wish. The scholarship has been praised by the University for Encouraging Students to remain in the city following graduation. Legal, Police, Politics John Winters has begun to institute a number of changes at The Constabulary following his appointment as Chief Constable. First amongst these is his decision not to contract security work to outside companies (although technical support will still use outside contractors), a move designed to minimise the risk of a company like Castelan once again gaining a foothold in the city’s police force. More controversially, he has requested that government agents only be deployed in the city at the request of The Constabulary, once again to minimise outside involvement. The move has angered many in the industry but drawn string support from the council.